Not applicable
This present invention relates to an illuminatable novelty-related accessory for use in containers filled with a liquid substance; i.e. drinks, and is an improvement over prior novelty-related devices.
Currently there are several prior art novelty-related devices resembling an ice cube. These are either complex in structure or in use or both. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,724 issued to Cheng describes a luminescent light emitter shaped like an ice cube having several chambers within, each filled with chemicals which, when mixed, emit light. Though suited for the intended purpose, it is of complex construction, requiring chemicals, and is a relative burden to use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,212 issued to Rodgers is even more complex. It is motion-sensitive. The device is powered by any motion through a motion-responsive ball-switch within. After the device is illuminated, a timer controls the duration of light emission. This device is relatively easy to use but is extremely complex in structure. A need still exists for novelty items such as illuminatable beverage accessories or mood enhancers to provide visual pleasure to one""s other sensory pleasures while relaxing consuming a beverage; particularly, those novelty items resembling an ice cube for use in a drink.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. provide an easy-to-use illuminatable novelty device to enhance the atmosphere of an occasion;
b. to enhance one""s enjoyment while consuming a beverage;
c. provide for all to use an inexpensive pleasurable novelty device;
d. create a unique promotional novelty device adapted to convey messages to users; and
e. assist in heating or cooling a beverage.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The above-noted problems, among others, are overcome by the present invention. Briefly stated, the present invention contemplates an illuminatable beverage accessory device having at least one light; at least one power source; a cartridge having a chamber for the light and a chamber for the power source which is either adapted to permit the power source, upon suitable application of external force, to reciprocally translate from one side (to turn the light on) to the other side (to turn the light off) or which uses a push-button switch device; and a housing having a cavity therein covering the cartridge. A lid is secured to the housing in a water-tight fashion. The lid and housing may be of a single-piece construction or may be two separate elements. A chamber in the lid houses a support for the power source to prevent undesired movement to the xe2x80x98onxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98offxe2x80x99 mode. This chamber may have a transparent bottom to display messages. The housing may be transparent, translucent, or opaque, or any combination thereon. In cases where there is a cavity in the housing and the housing has transparency, a display mechanism is connected to one or more inside walls of the housing and is adapted to receive and display plaques conveying messages.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so the present contributions to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.